Krwiożercze Piranie
Krwiożercze Piranie to jedna z dwóch drużyn w Total Drama: Luna Island. Była słabszą drużyna w sezonie. Total Drama: Luna Island Drużyna ta zostaje utworzona przez Dakotę w Rozpoczynamy sezon na wyspie Luna, która wraz z Cj'a jako pierwsza znalazła domki uczestników. W skład tej drużyny po za Dakotą wchodzili: Ella, Gwen, Isabella, Jo, Kitty, Max, Owen i Topher. Podczas Nauczcie się strzelać, Dakota chciała zostać kapitanem drużyny tłumacząc, ze to ona ją stworzyła. Gwen nie poparła tego pomysłu twierdząc, że każdy powinien sam wybrać kapitana. Naradę dziewczyn przerywa Shawn, który nie wiedzieć jak znalazł się w ich pokoju. Podczas wyzwania udział brały Isabella, Jo i Kitty. Zadaniem drużyn była nauka obsługi broni palnej. Isabelli nie poszło najlepiej, ale Jo i Kitty nadrobiły straty i wygrały dla swojej drużyny. Kitty tym bardziej była podekscytowana tym faktem, gdyż po raz pierwszy trzymała broń w ręku. W Czy to spisek zombi? dziewczyny z drużyny Piranii nie dogadywały się za bardzo. Szczególnie konflikt widoczny był pomiędzy Dakotą, a Kitty, gdzie Dakota oskarżała Kitty o kradzież jej rzeczy. Oberwało się też Elli, która dostała książką w głowę, a to, że śpiewała, oraz Isabelli, która własnoręcznie przez Dakotę została wyrzucona z pokoju. Tymczasem Gwen i Owen ostatecznie wyjaśniają sobie sprawę z ich realacji, z której nie wyniknie nic więcej po za przyjaźnią. Isabella, wraz z Shawnem zostają porwani, a drużyny mają ich odnaleźć. Krwiożercze Piranie znajdują pewne dokumenty w jednej z furgonetek, co pozwala im dotrzeć do fabryki wydobywania ropy naftowej, w której przetrzymywani są ich przyjaciele. Piranie docierają tam jako pierwsi, ale przez wymianę zdań z Shawnem nie wchodzą do budynku, a robi to B. Drużyna Piranii ostatecznie przegrywa, a Owen opuszcza program. Konflikt Kitty i Dakoty trwa dalej i Jo chce pozbyć się Kitty w Poszukiwacze. Jednak Kitty przekonuje ją, żeby głosować na Maxa, czego Jo nie olewa. W tym czasie chłopak konstruuje połapkę na Isabellę, w którą jednak wpada Jo i jest śmiertelnie zła na Maxa. Podczas zadania, którym jest odnalezienie klucza prowadzącego do stacji badawczej z okresu drugiej wojny światowej, Dakota podkłada Kitty nogę, co denerwuje ją i jej przyjaciółkę Isabellę. Dakota tłumaczy to mówiąc, że "potknęła się". Tym czasem Max ma inne plany w stosunku do Isabelli i chce wykorzystać swój "urok osobisty", aby ją uwieźć. Dziewczyna kiedy słyszy od niego propozycje umówienia się, od razu wybucha śmiechem i nie może wytrzymać. Kiedy prosi o wodę, ponownie wybucha śmiechem i opluwa Kitty. Kiedy dochodzi do spotkania drużyny Piranii z Cj'em i Shawnem, Dakota odłącza się od grupy i idzie z Cj'em. Denerwuje to Jo, która nazywa ją "dziwką". Drużyna Piranii jako pierwsza dociera do stacji badawczej, ale bez klucza, przez co zostaja zgonieni przez Szefa. Gdy Chris woła go po kawę, Szefowi wypada ów klucz z kieszeni, przez co drużyna Piranii wygrała wyzwanie. Marzeniem Dakoty było zostać modelką, a pomagał jej w tym Topher, który wmówił jej, że ma wtyki w różnych branżach. W rzeczywistości znał tylko jakiegoś gościa pracującego w jednej z firm zajmujących się modelingiem, który jednak nie jest kimś bardzo wpływowym. Chłopak miał również przy sobie aparat fotograficzny i robił zdjęcia Dakocie w bikini i obiecywał jej karierę. Jego aparat jednak przysporzył mu sporo problemów, kiedy to podczas wyzwania Topher i Jo gubią się od drużyny, gdy dochodzi do kłótni po zrobieniu zdjęcia przez Tophera. Reszta drużyny poszła tymczasem szukać zbiornika z wodą pitną co było celem ich wyzwania. Max jednak również odłączył się od grupy i zaczął konstruować pułapki. Gwen, Isabella, Ella i Kitty znajdują zbiornik w północnej części wyspy, ale Mrówki i wyprzedziły, a w szczególnosci B, który poustawiał rury jak należy. Drużyna przegrała, ale nie było eliminacji. Jo jednak poprzysięgła zemstę na Topherze i wykradła z jego aparatu kartę pamięci ze zdjęciami Dakoty, którymi go szantażowała. Topher bardzo pewnie czuł się w interesach jakie robił z Dakotą i nic nie podejrzewał. Max też wywąchał interes i chciał się przyłączyć do współpracy. Po krótkich negocjacjach w zamian za pomoc w eliminacji Jo, Topher zaproponował Max'owi 40% zysku. Isabella i Kitty tymczasem spędzały czas w swoim pokoju nie przejmując się niczym. Zadaniem uczestników było odnalezienie Szefa i powstrzymanie go przed ucieczką z wyspy kiedy to znalazł but Tylera, ale bez Tylera. Drużyna w tym celu udaje się na lotnisko, gdzie podejrzewają, ze Szef może się znajdować. Drużyna dzieli się na trzy grupy, bez Jo, które idą w innych kierunkach. Dakota i Gwen chciały dowiedzieć się czegoś od ochroniarza pilnującego wejścia na lotnisko, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Topherowi i Max'owi także nie udało się nic ustalić. Inaczej sprawa miała się u Isabelli i Kitty, kiedy Isa znalazła zaparkowany samochód Szefa. Kitty wypatrzyła Szefa wchodzącego na pokład samolotu i dziewczyny od razu za nim pobiegły. Udało im się powstrzymać Szefa przed odlotem i wygrały dla swojej drużyny. W Jestem mistrzem kręgli, do Tophera przychodzi list z informacją od braży zajmującej się modelingiem. Okazało się, że Dakota nie dostała się, ale Topher nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Próbował wytłumaczyć też Maxowi fakt, że nie dostanie swoich 40%. Był to jednak dopiero początek kłopotów Tophera. W jego szufladzie leżała kartka z informacją o spotkaniu z pewną osobą. Tą osobą była Jo i zażądała od chłopaka m.in. 50% zysków z jego udziału czy lodówki Chrisa z jego willi, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie pokaże Cj'owi zdjęcia Dakoty z Topher'em. Podczas wyzwania, którym jest gra w kręgle, Topher i Max znikają, gdzie kradną lodówkę Chrisa z jego willi. Topher nie mówił jeszcze Max'owi o tym dlaczego kradnie tą lodówkę. Obaj stawiają ją za domkiem Piranii, którzy ledwo umknęli widokowi Chrisa. Ostatecznie drużyna Piranii pregrywa, a Gwen opuszcza grę. Dakota też już wiedziała, że nie dostała się do agencji modelek i była tym załamana w Taki upał, ale i tak gramy. Tymczasem na dworze było strasznie gorąco, więc Kitty i Isabella włączyły wiatrak. Jo nie była pewna czy bieganie w taką pogodę to był dobry pomysł i spocona ledwo weszła do pokoju. Topher powoli wygaduje się Maxowi ze swoich problemów, a dzisiejsze wyzwanie prowadzi Szef. Jo zmusiła Tophera do postawienia wszystkiego na szalę by wygrać, albo jego zdjęcia z Dakotą wylądują przed wzrokiem Cj'a. Topher bardzo tego nie chciał, wiedząc, że Cj może być zły, ale mimo to drużyna przegrała. Jo nie zważając na to czyja to wina i tak pokazała zdjęcia obciążające Tophera. Jednak jak oczekiwała Cj nie zdenerwował się i nie chciał pobić Topher'a, a był jedynie załamany tym co zobaczył. Topher odetchnął z ulgą wiedząc, że Cj nic mu nie zrobi, ale tylko na chwilę. Jo oświeciła go, że ma kartkę pamięci również z innymi kompromitującymi go materiałami i nie zamierza przestać szantażować Tophera. W Dramatyczny posiłek dziewczyny z drużyny zaczęły podejrzewać, że Jo coś kombinuje i postanowiły mieć na nią oko. Tymczasem podczas wyzwania uczestnicy mieli za zadanie zjeść trzy potrawy, które były wypełnione nieprzyjemnymi niespodziankami. Drużyna Piranii wybrała zupę, pierogi ruskie i kurczaka. Jo miała problemy ze zjedzeniem swojej porcji. Ze zjedzeniem pierogów miał Max, ale zrobił to przed Alejandro dając punkt swojej drużynie. Niestety Isabella nie dała rady zjeść kurczaka po którym chodziły owady więc ich drużyna przegrała. Jo i Alejandro obiecali pomóc sobie w wyeliminowaniu swoich przeciwników, tak więc Jo wrabia Shawna w kradzież lodówki Szefa, podczas gdy Dakota przekonana przez Alejandro głosuje na Isabellę, która może być zagrożeniem w jej relacji z Cj'em. Aparat Tophera został zniszczony przez Cj'a, kiedy ten w gniewie rozwalił go o ziemię. Topher próbował naprawić go w Przyrost naturalny, ale nic z tego. Dakota była zrozpaczona po usłyszeniu od Cj'a niemiłych słów pod jej adresem i nie mogła przestać płakać. Kitty próbowała ją pocieszyć nie pamiętając już tego, co działo się w pierwszych dniach na wyspie. Do obsady dołącza nowy uczestnik Fatih, któremu Kitty od razu wpadła w oko. Drużyny miały przygotować danie w meksykańskim stylu, a szefem kuchni mimowolnie został Topher. Zaproponował on zrobienie zupy meksykańskiej, ale przyznał, ze w ogóle nie zna się na kuchni. Drugą częścią zadania było zebranie trzech flag z łódek, lecz drużyna przegrała to wyzwanie. Podczas Zdobyć górę nie jest tak łatwo, Cj próbuje przeprosić Dakotę za swoje zachowanie, ale nie to nie daje. Podczas wyzwania, drużyny muszą wspiąć się na szczyt góry, ale na raz wspinać mogą się tylko dwie osoby z drużyny. Jako pierwsi wspinają się Max i Topher, gdzie Topher tłumaczy, że ma dość Jo i chce nawet zrezygnować. Topher wpada na jedną z pułapek i spada na ziemię, podczas gdy Max wchodzi bez problemu na górę, lecz przez szarpaninę z Cj'em, obaj spadli na dół. Następnie wspinają się Dakota i Kitty, które już zapomniały o wydarzeniach z pierwszych odcinków sezonu. Kiedy Dakota wpada na pułapkę, Kitty łapie ją, żeby nie spadła. Ostatecznie one jako pierwsze z Piranii docierają na szczyt góry. Następnie wspinają się Jo i Topher, gdzie Jo daje z liścia Topherowi gdy ten pyta się czy daleko jeszcze. Oboje docierają na szczyt, po czym zostają tylko Max i Ella. Jo widząc, że zbliżają się Cj i Mike z przeciwnej drużyny, zrzuca na nich głaz. Ostatecznie Piranie wygrały i nie musiały nikogo eliminować. Jednakże ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, na ceremonii eliminacji Dakota i Emma zamieniły się drużynami. W Wodne Wyścigi, Max próbuje przekonać Tophera by przeciwstawił się Jo, ale ten dalej się jej boi. Prosi Maxa o pomoc, na co ten zgadza się, jeśli Topher pomoże mu pozbyć się Emmy. Tymczasem Emma i Kitty piją wino z okazji przybycia Emmy do drużyny. Po pewnym czasie, Jo zabiera ich kieliszki, ponieważ w tym stanie nie będą mogły konkurować. I tak się stało. Chris stwierdził, że Emma i Kitty są zbyt pijane na to, by brać udział w konkurencji, więc Szef odprowadził je do stołówki, gdzie polecił im by zjadły coś gorącego. Jo szantażuje Tophera, aby zagłosował na Kitty, ponieważ twierdzi, że jest realnym zagrożeniem. Max wywiązuje się z obietnicy i próbuje przekonać Jo do tego, aby dała spokój Topherowi. Nie udaje się to jednak, a Jo próbuje zastraszyć również Maxa. Ostatecznie dzięki Elli drużyna Piranii wygrywa wyzwanie. Ella, Emma i Kitty też mają dość zachowania Jo i we trójkę chcą się jej pozbyć. Zadaniem uczestników było wytypować jedną osobę z drużyny, która zaprezentuje swój talent na wyzwaniu. Obie drużyny miały się do tego przygotować. Z drużyny Piranii jako pierwsza zrobiła to Ella śpiewając "Luca Bazz - All The Things She Said", lecz Jo po chwili przerwała jej, pytając egoistycznie, czy to nie choroba mózgu. Następnie była Emma, która zacytowała pierwszą księgę Pana Tadeusza. Jednakże nim skończyła wszyscy uczestnicy, po za Topherem zdążyli usnąć. To było przyczyna dla którego Emma nie wystąpiła w konkursie. Topher chciał zaprezentować swoje umiejętności prowadzenia programu, lecz dobrze nie zaczął a Jo już mu przerwała. Max zaprezentował swój złowieszczy śmiech, a następnie Kitty pokazała, że umie wytrzymać 10 minut pod wodą. Nawet Jo spodobał się jej talent, ale drużyna uznała, że jest to za długo. Na koniec Jo pokazała swoje umiejętności bokserskie, gdzie biła worek z wizerunkiem Lightninga. Ostatecznie to Jo wystąpiła w konkursie talentów, nie dając jednak wygranej Piraniom. Po słowach Amy w Jaki talent w Tobie drzemie?, Topher nabiera odwagi,a by przeciwstawić się Jo i robi to w Widziałem Hipisa. Chłopak jest z tego powodu zadowolony i jedynie musi jej teraz odebrać swoją kartę pamięci. Jednakże Jo zdążyła ją już zabrać w "bezpieczne miejsce", o czym Emma informuje Tophera. To sprawiło, że z radości, Topher znów pogrążył się w stresie i rozpaczy. Zadaniem uczestników było znalezienie Hipisa, którego rzekomo widział Szef. Drużyna Piranii rozdziela się na dwie grupy, gdzie Ella idzie z Maxem i Topherem, a Jo z Emmą i Kitty. Topher jednak za wszelką cenę chce znaleźć swoją kartę pamięci i pomaga mu w tym Ella. Max nie jest z tego zbytnio zadowolony i chce wygrać wyzwanie. Kiedy Fatih odnajduje Emmę, Kitty i Jo, zamienia kilka słów ze swoją dziewczyną. Jo nie była zadowolona z tego powodu i zganiła Kitty, że zadaje się z wrogiem. Drużyna Piranii przegrywa i prawie każdy coś zawinił. Ostatecznie to Ella otrzymuje najwięcej głosów i odpada. Emma i Kity spędzają czas w swoim pokoju w Ukryte miejsce, gdzie Emma martwi się, czy przy takim składzie ekipy dadzą jeszcze radę. Kitty jest innego zdania twierdząc, że uda jej się przekonać Tophera do współpracy. W zachodniej części wyspy, Scarlett, dziewczyna która chciała zemścić się na Chrisie, przejęła jego robo-Chrisy które opanowały tamtą część wyspy. Zadaniem uczestników było powstrzymać ją przed zniszczeniem wyspy. Do tego dostali broń i amunicje. Jo próbuje rozstawić drużynę, po czym Max twierdzi, że jej taki dowódca jak z koziej... i tu się zdanie urywa. Jo zaczyna wtedy gonić Maxa co robi przez resztę odcinka, natomiast Emma, Kitty i Topher wykonują wyzwanie. Cała trójka znajduje się pod ostrzałem robo-Chrisów i zaczyna z nimi walczyć. Najprawdopodobniej udało się udaremnić ich atak i idą dalej. Topher jednak wpada na minę, po czym jest cały spalony i ledwo kontaktuje z rzeczywistością. Dziewczyny chciały zanieść rannego Tophera w bezpieczne miejsce, a kiedy ten śpiewał, a raczej fałszował, Kitty włożyła mu kulkę z kartkę ido buzi, aby przestał. Następnie Emma zostaje postrzelona, co zmartwiło Kitty. Dziewczyna dała też swojej siostrze broń, aby ta mogła się bronić resztkami sił, a sama pobiegła po pomoc. Scarlett zauważyła, że Kitty nie ma przy sobie broni i postanowiła pokonać ją. Przed postrzałem uratował ją jednak Fatih, który rzucił się pomiędzy Robo-Chrisa, który oddawał strzał, a Kitty. Dziewczyna podziękowała swojemu chłopakowi, a następnie kopiąc Robo-Chrisa w zemście zniszczyła go. Jo i Max dalej gonią się po całej zachodniej części wyspy, gdzie Jo zaprowadza Maxa w ślepy zaułek. Chłopakowi jednak upiekło się, gdyż Jo została schytana przez jednego z Robo-Chrisówl. Kitty znajduje drużynę Mrówek, których informuje, że Fatih został ranny. Następnie wraz z Mike'm biegną do budynku w którym siedzi Scarlett, ale tylko Kitty się to udało. W budynku, Robo-Chrisy otoczyły Kitty, przez co dziewczyna była przez chwilę przestraszona, a Scarlett pewna swojego zwycięstwa. Jednak Kitty zauważyła kabel zasilający dyspozytornie i rzucając się w jego kierunku, odłączyła go z prądu, po czym wszystkie Robo-Chrisy co do jednego, padły. Dzięki temu Kitty zapewniła zwycięstwo swojej drużynie. Następnie podczas Podsumowanie III: Pomagam swojej drużynie, byli członkowie Piranii pomagają swojej drużynie w zdobyciu 10 dodatkowych punków w następnym odcinku. Udało im się to ostatecznie, dzięki czemu w Zaśpiewaj ze mną drużyna była na prowadzeniu. W tym odcinku uczestnicy mieli zagrać lub zaśpiewać jakąś piosenkę. Topher zaśpiewał "Team Of The Union - Don't Lose Your Love", Kitty "Dj Tuzzi - Hold Me", Emma "Virus - You Don't Look for Me", Jo "Dj Hyo - Upside Down", natomiast Max zagrał "Deejay Stella - Piccola Storia". Drużyna Piranii jednak przegrała i odpadła Emma, ponieważ Topher ponownie został zastraszony przez Jo, aby na nią głosować. W Zaczynamy zabawę na nowo drużyny zostają połączone, a z Piranii do połączenia dochodzą: Jo, Kitty, Max i Topher. Ciekawostki *Mimo, że drużyna była słabszą drużyna w sezonie, to aż cztery z sześciu osób zachodzi do połączenia. **Jeśli nie liczyć zmiany drużyn w Zdobyć górę nie jest tak łatwo, do połączenia dochodzi pięć z sześciu członków tej drużyny. *Jest to druga drużyna z której dwie dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków zachodzi do połączenia. Pierwsza to Milczące Słonie. *Jest to pierwsza gorsza drużyna, która wygrała pierwsze wyzwanie w sezonie. Zobacz także Kategoria:Drużyny